Prefect's on Duty
by Cocodrillo
Summary: - How can I call myself a prefect if I can't even cope with a single duty of keeping my lover satisfied? Oneshot


**Auther's note:**Well, it's actually my first time writing a fanfiction . And probably the last one. Because i'm actually not a good writer. But i wanted to create a oneshot that will go along with the fanart of KaZe i drew not so long ago... Probably you've seen it somewhere on the net. Anyway, english is not my first language *i'm russian* but i hope my grammar is not thaaaaat bad lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Characters (c) Hino Matsuri

**Warning: **NC-17, b/b love, dirty talk, lemon

' ' marks show thoughts, inner monologue.

**Prefect's on duty**

"_...If you can find someone who you can hold_

_and close your eyes to the world with, then_

_you're lucky. Even if it only lasts for a _

_minute or a day..." (c) Patrick Rothfuss_

The lecture was about to start as the Night class students rushed into the room leisurely taking their seats. Kuran Kaname was the last to enter. Time really seemed to be against him today flying faster with every second while he tried so hard to delay the inevitable. He was sure that today's class had nothing interesting in store for him, and that mere thought made him wish to be somewhere else. The usual monotonous voice of the teacher, unimportant problems...being the end of the term he was so sick with all of this. But being the pureblood, the leader of vampires, he had to keep his emotions in control or his subordinates would surely make a fuss about his state. And that was the last thing in the world he needed.

He took his seat in the very last row hoping the teacher would get the clue and leave him alone for the time being. With a soft sigh he looked through the window. It's not like he was really interested in the view but practically not having anything else to do. It was this state of emptiness...His self-pitying was soon interrupted by the sound of thunder and later on by the small drops of rain. The weather was contributing to his mood not making it any easier.

'It is a whole bloody week already! Why is it taking so long?' Of course he knew that the missions the hunters were getting sure wasn't the easy ones but still the week...and Zero said it wouldn't take much time...Now he didn't even know where his lover was. He could be hurt or even...No. Not his Zero. Not this yummy piece of a sexy hunter. His hunter.

The thoughts of their previous encounters made the corners of his mouth curl into a tender smile and his eyes closed the moment the warmth of memories of them together filled his body with pleasurable heaviness. His head moved to lie on his hands on its own accord. It wasn't his intention to fall asleep but he just wasn't able to keep with the exhaustion of his body and mind in particular.

Kaname wasn't sure how much time passed since the moment the weariness took hold of him. His senses were blurred as he was trying hard not to fall into the deep slumber, staying somewhere on the verge between sleep and reality. It was the moment he felt a feather like brush against his leg when he took a hold of himself. 'What was that? Am I still dreaming?' As if an answer to his question he felt a more persistent touch, this time on his upper thigh. His vampire self was telling him to open his eyes but feeling no danger in the aura around him, he just relaxed into the touch, enjoying the whatever sweetest dream he was blessed with.

It was more than a week already since the last time he and Zero had their way with each other. He was so missing the hunter and his lust filled kisses. The way his body pressed against his in the throes of passion. 'He will so pay me for such a long absen..nnnng, yes...' That impatient hand just moved so close to where Kaname wanted it the most. Just a little bit closer...

- Kaname...Kaname...

The sound of his name whispered in such a tender manner brought him back into reality. Still feeling dizzy from a restless sleep, his eyes finally fluttered open only to be met by the pair of beautiful lavender eyes staring back at him.

'It can't be, can it?'

- Zero?

- Shh...The lesson is still not over, you know.

'What? Lesson? Oh shit..' The realization struck him and he almost gasped taking notice of his current position. He was still sitting in the classroom full of vampires with his lover now cautiously crawling between his legs. And what a view it was! Disheveled hair, no jacket but the prefect's band still in place. Cheeks flushed with pink, lips slightly parted...

Kaname felt his cock harden at the painfully erotic sight before him. His pants becoming uncomfortably tight with every second. He spread his legs wider, giving more freedom to his swollen member and slid to the edge of the school bench, desk shielding them so nicely from the unwanted eyes.

- Zero, but how did you..?

- Hush! You can bang me with questions later on. Now I have more urgent matters to attend to.

With that he sunk his teeth into Kaname's inner thigh, gaining a hiss from him, feeling his lover's arousal throb.

- See? How can I call myself a prefect if I can't even cope with a single duty of keeping my lover satisfied, ne?

Kaname arched at brow at that being surprised at the playful tone of a usually grumpy hunter. 'So Zero wants to play. Nice..'

- Oh don't disappoint me then. Or I will have to punish you for not meeting with the pureblood prince's expectations, - a wide grin spread upon his face, challenge written all over his posture.

- Tch, you wish. You'll be the one crying my name by the end of the lecture. But I suggest you keep your voice down just in case the pleasure will be unbearable. We both don't want the bloodsuckers witness the scene, ne?

- Don't be so self-confident hunter.

The next moment Kaname took a pencil and opened his notebook with a poker face, pretending to be taking notes.

'So Kaname wants a challenge. That bastard. He'll pay.'

Instantly, Zero's hand grabbed vampire's clothed erection, fingers moved leisurely to the zipper slowly undoing it. He made sure the tips of his fingers brushed along the bulge in Kaname's pants in the process.

The pureblood drew a deep breath. The mere thought of his lover sucking him off during the class made him shiver. It was just like a dream come true, so kinky but he loved every second of it. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand tugging at the hem of his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock from the tight prison of his school slacks. He hissed when he felt the chilly air came in touch with the hot flesh.

He heard Zero purr in appreciation at the sight. Yes, he was well endowed down there and he knew it. Siverhead grabbed his cock and licked along the underside vein from the base to the very head. Then traveled south again licking and nipping the hot skin, every time returning to the sensitive head, circling it with his slick tongue.

It took Kaname half of his self-control not to thrust deeper into his lover's mouth. Gods, he just so wanted to be buried inside this hot cavern. As if hearing his thoughts Zero finally took his cock into his mouth and started bobbing the head up and down, his right hand squeezing the balls and his left one moving down to stroke his own leaking erection. His cheeks were burning hot, pulse throbbing in his ears.

Kaname's right hand snatched under the desk and touched Zero's cheek tenderly. Then moved to play with the silver locks. Enjoying this display of affection, the hunter let his lover's slick hard-on slip from his mouth. Hearing a disappointed growl he blew on the head and was rewarded with a soft moan.

- Gods, stop teasing, - Kaname hissed through the gritted teeth.

- Not until I hear you beg.

- Purebloods _don't_ beg.

- Tch, come on, love, tell me. Do you want your rock hard cock deep into this sweet hot willing mouth of mine? - Zero tongued his slit, tasting the precome.

- Ne, Kaname? I want you to slam deep there, hitting the back of my throat with every thrust, while I'm pleasuring myself in front of you. Or would you rather drill another eager hole of mine?

- Aahhhh, fuck.

'If Zero will continue to talk dirty like that, I'm not going to last long. Shit. But I'm not going to beg either. If Zero wants his cock up his mouth who is he to deny him the pleasure?'

With that he grabbed the silverhead by the hair and when his lover gasped in surprise he used this opportunity to slam to the hilt into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with the engorged head.

- Oh fuck...Gods...ahh.. - his eyes rolled into his head from the intense pleasure. He continued thrusting until he felt Zero gag at the force and withdrew. It was a huge mistake to look down at the hunter as he almost came from sight that greeted him. There was a trail of saliva between the tip of his hardness and Zero's lips that were slightly parted. He was breathing heavily, teary eyes were dark with pleasure as he was stroking his own arousal.

Damn. He was so close, drown in the sinful pleasure his lover was pouring at him. He wanted some pressure on his cock so badly, but when he moved his hand to stroke himself, Zero slapped his palm hard.

- Hands off I said. Play by my rules or do not play.

...

- Kaname-kun..KANAME-KUN!

Pureblood almost jumped as he heard someone shouting his name. 'Shit, the teacher.'

- Kaname-kun, I asked you a question.

'The fuck?' As if his embarrassment couldn't get any worse, Zero started to assault his already painful erection with new force.

- I'm sorry, sensei, I'm afraid I missed your question. 'Gods, Zero, show some mercy'.

But the hunter on the contrary had no intention to stop, continuing with his dirty monologue. – Gods, I so want this huge cock of yours up my twitching ass. Wanna feel you slam deep inside hitting my prostate with every thrust..

_Oh fuck_

- Have you said something, Kaname-kun? Anyway, I was wondering if you can pass these documents to the director Cross for me?

Kaname grabbed the edge of the desk. His knuckles going white from the amount of self-concentration. The only thing he wanted in the world now was to come all over his lover's face…

He gathered the last shreds of self-control and managed to utter 'Sure'. Gladly the teacher seemed to be satisfied with that and went on with the lecture.

Suddenly Zero deep-throated him, and the next second Kaname was spurting his seed into his lover's mouth moaning his name. Some of his sperm dripped down Zero's chin erotically. The hunter didn't miss the opportunity to lick the lips clean, leaning forward to do the same with Kaname's now softening cock.

- I won, love, sorry, - Zero winked at him.

- Tch. We'll see who will be the one crying in pleasure after the second round. I'm a pureblood for a reason, dear.

The lesson was over soon. And the only thing Kaname managed to write in his notebook was – "_I love Zero-kun so much_…"

End.


End file.
